The purpose of this study is to determine which of three breast self-examination teaching programs is most effective in improving frequency and competency of BSE among women at high risk for breast cancer. Specific aims are to: 1) test the effects of three teaching modalities on women's adherence to regular and proficient BSE performance; 2) determine differences among three treatment arm groups on perceived support to perform BSE and support from partner from the perspective of both subjects and partners; 3) determine the relationship of selected variables (health perception, personal health behaviors, family health history, self-esteem, education, age, marital status, occupation) to treatment outcomes; 4) examine response to breast changes discovered during the study period: meaning of the change to the woman, delay time to health professional, response to diagnostic procedures, meaning of diagnosis to the woman and response to treatment; and 5) assess the utility of the Fishbein theory of reasoned action as a framework for understanding adherence to BSE performance. An experimental three group pretest/posttest design will be used to address the study aims. Three hundred women age 50 or over will be randomly assigned to the three treatment arms of the study: I) non-structured support control group; II) assigned peer support, and III) self-selected support. Subjects will be seen initially in their homes to obtain consent and baseline data. They will then receive group BSE instruction including information about cancer detection and treatment, BSE procedure and demonstration, breast examination, and practice opportunity and performance under supervision. Women assigned to peer and self-selected support treatment will receive the additional reinforcement to perform from their partners for a six-month period. Subjects will be tested again in their homes six and 12 months after instruction. Data will be analyzed by analysis of variance and covariance for repeated measures, correlational analysis, and multiple regression for theory testing. Long-term objectives: knowledge gained from this study will add to our understanding of how to help older women who are at high risk for breast cancer be more responsible for their health. It will also provide additional knowledge about the applicability of the Fishbein theory to health promoting behaviors.